


Crime and Punishment

by ForFucksSakeJim



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Bratty Mark, M/M, Mouth Fucking, trans mark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:20:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28963815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForFucksSakeJim/pseuds/ForFucksSakeJim
Summary: Falcon should have known the book about dating parrots was nothing more than a trick from Mark. Good thing there's a chapter about punishments.
Relationships: Mark Beaks/Falcon Graves
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Crime and Punishment

Falcon wasn’t angry per say. He did have his doubts about the legitimacy of the book as it got into very specific topics of dating parrots. Like agreeing with him when he fights with his mother. Or on the correct pose to strike when taking selfies. 

Mark poked his head into the doorway, Falcon meeting his look with a stern gaze as he held up the book. Mark’s eyes grew wide, the jig was up. He opened his beak, silent for a moment as they continued to look at eachother, “So…. How’s the book, babe?” He asked. 

“I think you know.” Falcon replied, his eyes narrowing in the way they did before Falcon pounded him into a sobbing mess. Mark squeaked out, making a fool of himself as he struggled to contain the smile that was spreading on his face. Falcon wasn’t angry, no, now he was turned on. And Mark knew. “Get your fucking ass in here, Mark.” He growled and said parrot was all too thrilled to come running into the room, stopping just a few feet in front of Falcon. 

Falcon closed the distance, shoving Mark to his knees as his hand fisted into his hair. Mark let out a moan and that's all it took for the blood to rush down to his cock. The member strained against his pants but he persevered. Now was not the time for a quickie with his hand. No, not when he had his beautiful parrot on his knees in worship in front of him. “I don’t like to be deceived.” He spoke, his voice gravely as it dropped an octave lower than his normal speaking voice. Mark looked up at him, eyes hooded and a smirk dancing on his beak. He was insufferable and Falcon loved it. 

“I know.” Mark replied, his condescending tone rang through the room with a hint of superiority. Oh how Falcon couldn’t wait to fuck that out of him until he was nothing but a sobbing mess covered in the thick white ropes of Falcon’s cum. “What are you going to do about it?” He replied, his typical bratty tone making Falcon’s heart rate soaring. God he fucking loved this man. His inability to shut the fuck up was an odd turn on that he discovered early on in their relationship. The fact only multiplied when he would make Mark take his cock between his lips. And Mark loved it just as much. 

“Well…” Falcon spoke, lifting the book back up and thumbing towards a chapter about Punishment and Sex. Another aspect of the book that originally had him questioning the legitimacy of the published piece. “Good thing this book has a lot of ideas.” He replied, his eyes scrolling the recommendations; toys, choking, rough sex and so so much more that Falcon wondered how long he could keep Mark here. Tied up for his own personal use. He found he liked that idea a whole lot and filed it away in the back of his mind for a rainy day. Many, many rainy days. 

“It does, doesn’t it?” Mark replied, leaning forward so his beak was flushed against the obvious bulge in his pants. “I think my buddy here agrees.” His lips grazed against the fabric of his sweat pants and sent electric hot signals to his brain. Normally Falcon would roll his eyes at Mark’s “horny on main” behavior as he put it. But now, with his cock hard and Mark so willingly to stuff his mouth full of it, who was he to deny his parrot anything? (but when is he not) It was mentioned in the book, and who was he to question a written word in a published piece, however unreliable and incredibly biased said book was. 

“It appears though,” Falcon spoke, his hand coming down once more to softly caress his cheek before yanking on his hair. Mark released another moan and it took all of Falcon’s self restraint to not pull himself out and fuck Mark there. No, there would be time later for all kinds of fun. He had a whole book of ideas at his disposal. “you have already decided upon your punishment.” He spoke, Mark’s head furiously nodding as his hands came up. 

“May I, sir?” He asked and Falcon nodded his head. Mark knew what that word did to him, and damn that parrot if he didn’t use it to his advantage. Mark grinned and Falcon knew he would do anything to keep that smile on his face forever. 

Mark’s hands pulled at the waistband, both his underwear and sweats pooling at his feet in one simple motion. Falcon reached down, a hand coming to cup his cock as he stroked himself. Mark pouted at the lack of attention. “Let me, Sir.” He spoke, taking the cock in his own hands as he slowly brought it to his lips. A soft kiss to the head as he opened his mouth to take it in. Mark’s mouth was always warm, the sensations not lost on Falcon as Mark took more and more of him into his mouth. 

No matter how often they did this, Falcon was always patient, waiting for Mark to give him their signal that he was ready for a proper face fucking. He often said that he made a science out of it, letting his mouth get use to the size of him once more. Relaxing his throat more and more as he took more of Falcon’s length into his mouth. Tears prickling in his eyes as Falcon’s dick hit the back of his throat. Large hands came up his face and throat, soft touches as Falcon sang him his praises. On just how  _ good  _ Mark was. How proud he was that Mark could take his cock like that. And oh, the praises just made Mark want to do it more. He relished in the fullness of his mouth, of Falcon’s cock pulsating on his tongue in ways he never knew was possible. His mouth stretched further as he took the last inch down, swallowing around his head. He slowly pulled off, watching in fascination as beads of precum clung to his lips. 

Mark looked up at him, a smirk playing on his beak once more. And then, the wink. That was Falcon’s signal to grip him hard and slam his cock back into his mouth. Mark’s mouth became impossibly wider as Falcon began to thrust, felt himself going deeper and deeper into Mark’s sweet mouth. “Fuck, Mark.” Falcon swore, cum leaking more and coating his cock with every thrust inside of the parrot's mouth. “You’re so good at this.” He praised and stilled in Mark’s mouth. 

“You know what you did was wrong, right?” He asked, Mark looking up at him with pleading eyes as he nodded his head. “And I had no choice but to punish you,” he continued. “But this is your time to make it up to me.” He trusted harder this time, his orgasam close but he refrained from spilling himself now. He wanted to wait. See what Mark wanted. Falcon loved fucking him in any hole he could have, and he knew Mark liked it in his pussy the best. It was always Mark’s choice. No matter what scene they were playing or how much Falcon wanted to burst. It was always Mark’s choice. 

“Tell me, baby.” He spoke and Mark whined, “Do you want me to cum in that pretty little mouth of yours?” He asked, pulling his cock out til only the head was left embraced in that warm warm mouth. Mark nodded his head, he was desperate and Falcon knew it. Knew just how horny he was in the way his hips wiggled. Knew that he would have to make it up to him. Falcon did love eating out that pussy of his. The sweet nectar that flowed out of like a waterfall into his mouth. But now, now was all about where Mark wanted his cum. 

Mark nodded his head again and Falcon pulled out all the way, “I need to hear you say it, love.” He spoke, his tone even and Mark’s eyes narrowed. 

“I want you to cum in my mouth, asshole.” He spoke, and was delighted when Falcon shoved his cock back in. 

  
“Such a dirty mouth.” Falcon spoke as he fucked him again, “Good thing I’m here to make it worse.” He growled and Mark’s eyes closed. Falcon’s hands drifted down to his shoulder, tapping him once and then twice. Falcon’s signal for when he was about to cum. Giving Mark one last out but the parrot never took it. 

Falcon’s resolve broke like a damn, stilling inside of Mark’s mouth as rope after rope of cum spilled into his waiting mouth. Mark’s face relaxed as his lips sucked tighter around his head, catching every last drop that Falcon had to offer him. 

When Falcon was done he slowly pulled out, his cock soft as he helped Mark to his feet. “You were so good.” He praised, letting Mark wrap his arms around his neck. Falcon lifted him up effortlessly, holding the younger man closer to him as he dug his face into Falcon’s neck. 

“Bed.” Mark mumbled out, his voice sore as Falcon kissed him softly on his head. 

“Of course love.” He replied, “I believe it is my turn to return the favor.” 

He didn’t miss the way Mark’s eyes lit up at the promise.

**Author's Note:**

> Wellllll..... I hope you liked it!
> 
> Feel free to bother me on tumblr @forfuckssakesjim


End file.
